Of White corridors and Red roses
by ALittlePieceOfFluff
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP A man who wants more out of life and a woman who's had too much of it... SessKag, AU please rr! [rating may go up...]
1. Phone calls and Recordings ::

**Disclaimer: Wants to/Can't/Doesn't/Wishes to/Hopes to/Will never Own it.**

**A/N: Hello! This is my first multi-part fic. ^__^ hopefully this turns out well!      **

**Anyways, on with the show!...**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

****

**Of White corridors and Red roses :: Phone Calls and Recordings**

****

**_" I_****_ lost my parents when I was six. Then, I was sent to the orphanage, that was the last time I ever saw my younger sister…"_**

****

****

**He had been listening to the tape recording over and over again. This was a new addition to his many articles which appear periodically on '****Tokyo**** Weekly'. What the hell. He found this piece too boring, too typical, too mediocre. He had always dreamt of becoming something he could be proud of. Recording other people's lives he didn't even give a damn about and writing a whole article about it wasn't the way Sesshoumaru Mori wanted to live. **

**"Drats", he quietly cursed, pressing the rewind button for what may be the umpteenth time.**

**Honestly though, isn't really a rough, callous man as anyone who encounters such behavior from him would deem him to be. He is in fact a rather reserved person…or aloof and detached, to put it into the right context. Yet, there was another thing people knew about Sesshoumaru Mori: He's always right. Everything he does turns out great without even lifting a finger. So how could someone so great and _perfect _live such an _imperfect _life? **

**Once again, his question receives yet another cruel answer.**

**_Ring ring…_**

**_"Moshi-moshi"_**

**_"Hai, Higurashi-san"_**

**_"Hai"_**

**_"Ah. Zannen desu ne…"_**

**_"demo…H-hai"_**

**_"Hai"_**

****

**It was a phone call from his boss. He assigned him to another one of those _supposedly touching stories. This time, he had to go to the _****Tokyo General**** **Hospital****** to interview this old woman who was saved by a firefighter yesterday._ 'A good article', his boss had said '__and I think that you deserve this…'_**

****

**_'Great', _**he thought,_'Life__ has just started to become so much better'_****

****

**And at that moment Sesshoumaru knew what he had to do. He was going to do his work, but as always, he wouldn't put anything into it. _Nothing._**

**Not his blood, not his sweat, not his tears…Not even his _heart_. Yes, just the same thing as always.**

**If only everything that Sesshoumaru Mori thought was always right, too…**

**Vocab**:****

****

**_Zannen_****_ desu ne- _**How unfortunate****

**_Hai_****_-_**** Yes/alright/ok**

**_Demo- _**But****

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? No flames, please! Constructive criticism is highly appreciated, though! Go on and punch that lil button! ^_^**

**Next chap: Of White corridors and Red roses :: Blank rooms and blood tests**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

****


	2. Blank Rooms and Blood tests ::

**Disclaimer: Wants to/Can't/Doesn't/Wishes to/Hopes to/Will never Own it.**

**A/N: Hello! This is my first multi-part fic. ^__^ hopefully this turns out well!     **

** Anyways, on with the show!...**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Previously: And at that moment Sesshoumaru knew what he had to do. He was going to do his work, but as always, he wouldn't put anything into it. _Nothing_.**

**Not his blood, not his sweat, not his tears…Not even his _heart. Yes, just the same thing as always._**

**If only everything that Sesshoumaru Mori thought was always right, too…**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Of White corridors and Red roses :: Blank rooms and Blood tests**

**_"Yesterday, a display of heroism occured when a woman aged 85 years was rescued by a firefighter when she was trapped in an old apartment building which was wrapped in flames at about 3:10 am. The said cause of the violent fire was faulty wiring. The woman is now staying in the _****_Tokyo General_********_Hospital_****_, suffering third degree burns. She is the only survi---"_**

****

**She turned off the TV, looking for something else to do. Nothing seemed exciting to do in a blank, 4-cornered room on a reclining bed.**

**'_I want to go home'_, thought Kagome Higurashi, _'I told them I was fine. I want to continue teaching, there's so much to do. I've been absent for 4 days now. Surely I'm ok. It was just nausea'_**

****

** A ittle bit of vomiting wasn't really something to worry about. It could be just food poisoning, but her friends insisted that she go on a check-up. Now, she has to stay for a couple of days or so. Curiously,for the past weeks, she had started losing a lot of weight, more weight than necessary. She never went on a diet. She was also losing her appetite and would throw up after every meal. Of course, she never told anyone about that. Why should she? The last thing she wanted was to have someone fussing over her own stupid imperfections because she hated feeling helpless.**

**A young, proud woman indeed.**** Though there are some signature trademarks that this Kagome Higurashi has…**

****

**A pre-school teacher.**** Just turned 23. Looking for her maniac/bastard/millionaire father who left her oka-san. Had a divorce and lost her oka-san all in the same month. Has a stupid twin sister, Kikyo, whose world revolves around men. Broke. Has a little brother to take care of. Wants to finish college. Fed-up with life.**

**Those are probably the most accurate descriptions one can say about Ms. Higurashi. An old head on young shoulders.**

**Just then, a tall, intimidating, and a rather scary doctor barged into the room, followed by a short, plump nurse.**

****

**_"Higurashi-san, time for your blood test"_**

**_'Shit'_****, came the inaudible reply…**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________******

**Vocab****:**

**_Oka_****_-san_****- mother**

**Ya****… I know. Its so damn short. Gomen! Next time it'll be longer! Please review!**

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? No flames, please! Constructive criticism is highly appreciated, though! Go on and punch that lil button! ^_^**

**Next chap: Of White corridors and Red roses :: Handsome faces and Cold voices**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________******

****


	3. Handsome faces and Cold voices ::

**Disclaimer: Wants to/Can't/Doesn't/Wishes to/Hopes to/Will never Own it.**

**A/N: I've decided to make this story into 1st person point of view so that you'd get a clearer insight on the characters. Yay! So the previous chapters were sorta just intros…hehehe!**

**To those who reviewed:**

**black**** canary- you're the first one who reviewed! Hehe! Thanks! Here's the update ^_^**

**Anime Fan26, Slyslicra, ioke, Natori – here's the update! I know, it's short! Wah, I'm not very good in writing really lengthy stuff….but this chapter is quite long (well, for me it is!) Hope you guys like it!**

**Previously:**** Just then, a tall, intimidating, and a rather scary doctor barged into the room, followed by a short, plump nurse.**

****

**_"Higurashi-san, time for your blood test"_**

**_'Shit'_****, came the inaudible reply…**

****

**Of White corridors and Red roses :: Handsome faces and Cold voices**

**+++ Sesshoumaru POV +++**

**( )- A/N's  **

**It was such a hot day. It was so hot that I can't even stand to stay still for a fraction of a second. I was speeding through the highway, I could see all the people, going here, going there, and minding their own business. And I, Sesshoumaru ( I know, he still acts as though he's a god…but he is, ain't he? ^_~) ,am  here; on the way to the hospital to interview…_I have_ _forgotten her name_. She's an old woman with a story to tell and I, Sesshoumaru, am going to write about it. Nothing special really, just work. _Yeah, right ._ And what best way to start a stinking hot day, but to go the hospital, interview some old hag, who may be out of the cuckoo's nest crazy with me sitting there listening to her psychobabble? Honestly, I really can't thing of anything better. I do not mean to be rude, but heck! I, Sesshoumaru, am not made for this occupation! I am great! ( Yes, he IS an egoistic jerk…) I should be traveling all around the world by now. I should be the president of some ritzy company by now. I should- _ah, we're here. _**

**The sign says '****TOKYO GENERAL****HOSPITAL****'. Haven't been here for the longest time, last time I went here was when S-she…she…_oh, nothing. _**

**My usual blank expression covered my face as I stepped into the building, going straight to the Reception/Information Desk.**

**"Yes sir, may I help you?", buy the look of it, this nurse certainly seemed willing to help me…_or more._**

**"Hai, can you please tell me where the room of  Otsuka Kaede is?", finally remembering her name. "I am a journalist working for the ****Tokyo**** Weekly. I believe that someone has informed the hospital that I will come to interview her about the incident yesterday… Miss, what is the room number?", My ever-monotonous voice recited, as cold as it always was. That ought to keep her eyes on the proper place. I loathe it women look at my like that. I am not an exhibit to be ogled at!**

**And about the room number, I am sure you are wondering about it. Actually, Higurashi-san didn't know the old lady's room number since she just got transferred to her final room from several other temporary rooms including the E.R. just a few hours ago. So it is my job to find out…**

**Damn! This woman is taking too long! Wha--what IS she staring at?!? I haven't got all day! **

**"Ah yes, sir", she said,_ finally._**

******"On the fifth floor.**** Room E-12. Before you go, sir, may I please know your name?" Ah, my name. I didn't introduce myself since I didn't intend to, but who can disregard such politeness?**

**"Sesshoumaru Mori", then I looked at her name tag, "Thank you for your assistance, Rin."**

**I didn't wait for a reply; I immediately went into the elevator, pressing '5'. The nurse looked like she was just about ready to eat me alive. In a hospital, no less.**

**When the doors of the elevator opened, I thought I had gone blind. Everything was white. All I could see were white corridors and people walking around in equally white uniforms. I reluctantly walked on, finding my way through the dizzying whiteness. Finally, I stopped in front of a door with a sign 'E-12' and under it 'Patient: Kaede Otsuka Physician/Specialist: ****Noriko Naganuma****, ****MD****' This was it. Here goes….**

**I knocked and I heard faint shuffling of feet coming towards the door. It opened to reveal a rather bare, medium-sized room; the nurse asking me to come in. Then, I saw the old lady who was lying still on her bed. She had a lot of bandages on her except her face, which fortunately, hadn't been injured. She had graying hair and her dark eyes stared out into the seemingly endless white. She looked quite pitiful. She had looked like she was petrified, frozen on the spot.**

**"Ah, Mori-san", her voice was that of an old, wise woman. Soft and raspy, yet superior. **

**"Higurashi-san talked to me just a while ago. He said that someone would come and interview me. He said the journalist is a good writer and that he is very interested in my story. But when you came in, I thought you had gone into the wrong room."**

**Now, what is she saying? I, Sesshoumaru, am not late. I am very aware of my time, thank you. Nor do I look awful; I dressed up well for this _occasion. _What in seven hells does she mean? Old women never cease to jumble up my mind.**

**"Otsuka-san- "**

**"Call me Kaede, and I will call you Sesshoumaru. If you want me to tell you what you came here for, then we shall first drop all this honorific nonsense" Now _that was NOT psychobabble. But being the detached person that I am, I didn't let that hit me even though I knew the old hag intended it to._**

**At this, I was motioned to sit down on the chair adjacent to her bed. I opened my old notebook to a fresh page, took out my recorder and my pen. Well I guess it was time to start. Better get it all over and done with. I couldn't wait to get out of here,**

**"So Kaede," I slightly cringed at what came out of my mouth. "Can you tell me about how the fire happened? Is it true that it was simply faulty wiring?"**

**She turned her head sharply and raised it to look me straight in the eye. Her gaze was as hard as granite.**

**"Now young man, I will not permit you to just ask questions and I to simply answer them. I shall tell you my story and you will write down whatever you want. But I will talk and you will listen.."**

**Okay, that wasn't a cliffhanger or anything. But it was already long for me. Hehe! On the next cahappie, it's going to be Kagome's POV! Yey! Yes, Rin and Kaede are here. Rin is going to play a very significant role, though *hint hint* Inuyasha is coming _real_ soon, so keep your eyes peeled. ^_~ Okie, please review! Thanks!**

**Next Chap: ****Of White corridors and Red roses :: Forgiven and Unforgotten******


End file.
